Soul Eater Spin the Bottle
by FairyTailShipper12
Summary: Just as the title states. There are actually 2 OCs, but I could only list one. The other one is shipped with Soul.
1. Here goes nothing!

Cass(Me): Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. This is my first time writing a story like this. Also, this is just going to be what the title states. Soul Eater Spin the Bottle. I do not own Soul Eater, because if I did, there would be KiMa everywhere. On to the game! I would also like to welcome my wonderful cousin Katie.

Soul Eater cast: PLEASE SAVE US... O.o THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY!

Katie: Quit your whining. This isn't that bad. Me and Cass play this all the time using random name picker. She ships herself with K-

Cass: NOBODY! NOBODY AT ALL!

Katie: Right... Anyway, Soul, spin the bottle.

Soul: Cool.

*Bottle spins and lands on... Maka*

Maka: Maybe this game isn't so bad after all.

Happy: She loooooooooooves him!

Cass: *Sigh* Happy, wrong anime.

Happy: Aye sir!

Cass: I'm a girl, damn cat!

Happy: NATSU COME SAVE ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Katie: JUST GO AWAY! Anyway, Soul, you have 4 choices. You can either kiss her, eat a whole jar of peanut butter, drink a whole bottle of hot sauce, or truth or dare somebody. What do you choose?

Soul: I'm no wimp, so I'll kiss her. Kissing is cool.

Cass: Right... Ok, so while their doing that, Kid, spin the bottle.

*Bottle lands on Katie*

Cass: *Seething with jealousy* Same thing as Soul.

Kid: Ok. Cass, truth or dare?

Cass: Truth.

Kid: Why are you so jealous all of the sudden?

Cass: Do I have to answer that?

Kid: Yes, but it has to be symmetrically.

Cass: Ok. Here is my answer. *Pulls out wipeboard and draws symmetrical picture of a heart* There. That's it for this chapter. Bye!


	2. Crona doesn't know how to deal with this

Cass: We're back! Welcome back everybody!

Katie: We have very interesting things for you all today. Now, let's bring in the crew.

Soul Eater cast: We're back! Hi!

Cass: You people are happy to be here, huh?

Soul: We decided it's not all that bad. I mean, sure you people are crazy shippers of all the ships, but you can't be all THAT fangirlish, am I right?

Katie: Oh, you have no idea... Anyway, Maka, spin the bottle.

Maka: Okay! *Bottle lands on Crona* (A/N Sound familiar? I'm talking to whoever reviewed and said this should happen)

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this!

Maka: Truth or dare?

Crona: Truth...?

Maka: Do you have a crush on anybody? And if so, who?

Crona: First of all, yes, and second, I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!

Ragnarok: He has a crush on Maka.

Everybody except Maka and Crona: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crona: RAGNAROK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!

Katie: Well, according to random name picker, Cass has to spin the bottle.

Cass: Seriously? Okay! *Bottle lands on Soul* Soul, truth or dare?

Soul: All the cool people choose dare, so dare.

Cass: I dare you to kiss...um... Katie!

Katie: WHY ME?!

Cass: Because, as author, I said so.

Soul: I'm fine with that. *Kisses Katie*

Katie:*Blushes* Well, that's it for this chapter... I guess. Review for the Satie ship! (SoulxKatie)


	3. Merry (LATE) Christmas!

Cass: So, here we are. 2014 is almost over. Yet another great year, living on this Earth. However, I am not here to preach to you the wonders of 2014. I am here because my friends from Soul Eater want to play more Spin the Bottle! HOWEVER! This time, we have a Christmas/ New Year's twist! Katie, why don't you explain?

Katie: It would be an honor. Well, now, we have decided that whenever somebody spins the bottle, there will be a new options for this chapter and this chapter only. The options are: Drink a whole bottle of sparkling apple cider instead of hot sauce, instead of kissing it will be standing under mistletoe with whoever spun the bottle and kissing (So basically the same thing.), instead of eating a spoonful of mustard you have to drink a spoonful of eggnog and truth or dare stays the same!

Cass: Yes, yes, we know. We can be bad (Ish).

Soul Eater crew: LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!

Cass: Ok, ok, jeez! Black Star, spin the bottle!

Black Star: YUSS! *Bottle lands on Katie* (This is inspired by our random name picker adventures. The random name picker ships Katie with Black Star! O.o!)

Katie: Not again! No please no!

Black Star: *Monotone* Truth or dare?

Katie: Huh? Oh, dare!

Black Star: *Evil grin* I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with... Soul!

Soul and Katie: EHH?

Cass: You heard him! *Pushes them into a random closet* Well, since they're busy with that, Tsubaki, spin the bottle if you will.

Tsubaki: Ok! *Bottle lands on Kid*

Cass: You are my love rival.

Juvia: Ooh! I heard the words love and rival in the same sentence! Where is Lucy?

Cass: *Sigh* Juvia... wrong anime. Sorry, girl.

Juvia: Oh, ok. Bye! I have to find Gray-sama anyway!

Kid: Um... ok then?

Tsubaki: Ok. Kid, truth or dare?

Kid: Dare.

Cass: Bad idea, bro.

Tsubaki: *Evil aura* I dare you to make everything in your house asymmetrical. You have to be asymmetrical as well.

Kid: B-B-But if I do that... I-I'll be garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I won't deserve to live, I'll deserve to die like asymmetrical scum!

Cass: Just go do it!

Kid: But-!

Tsubaki and Cass: *Evil voices* Do... It... Now.

Kid: FINE!

Cass: Well, that's sadly it. Last chapter of 2014 woop! Anyways, I will see all of you next year, which is when we will find out what happened with Katie and Soul.


End file.
